


You Make Me Feel

by StarLordsZune



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, in canon, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLordsZune/pseuds/StarLordsZune
Summary: Being a police detective can be challenging but when your father is Lieutenant Hank Anderson it's even harder. Even worse, you get assigned to his case. A peculiar android though does add an exciting twist though.





	1. You've Been Assigned

Wh-thump!

Wh-thump!

Connor’s eyes followed the bouncy ball you were tossing over his head and across several desks to nearly the top of the glass wall that faced you of Captain Fowler’s office. You smirked as you could tell it was getting to the Captain.

After a few more throws, Connor finally pulled his eyes away from the rubber ball and focused directly on you, “You are disrupting your superior’s work and appear to be angering him.”

You just smirked, “That’s kind of the point.”

Connor’s eyebrows wrinkled in confusion. It was scary how human-like androids could be. You were pulled from admiring Connor's features as you heard the familiar sound of fists hitting the desk.

You tossed the ball to Connor as you quickly whispered, “Quick! Hide it!”

Connor simply looked down at the toy in his hands and looked back at you. Hank couldn’t help but snicker softly at Connor’s complete confusion and lack of following your order. You were focused on the Captain now though.

“Detective Anderson!” he shouted. Almost everyone’s heads went down immediately as they tried to act busy with work though you knew it was all a ruse to listen in. Only Connor looked on in curiosity, your father in amusement. “I thought I banned toys from the office.”

“I thought I asked for a case. You know the juicer it is the longer I’ll be out of your hai- way, out of your way,” you gave an innocent smile which quickly became amused as you could see the faint traces of shock on Connor’s face. Though he had already worked with your father, Hank, and he should know the apple usually doesn’t fall far from the tree.

Captain Fowler gave an exasperated sigh as he looked around, trying to figure out how to handle you. Clearly, something came to mind as a wicked smile grew on his face, “You know what, there is a case we could use you on. All hands on deck sort of thing and the biggest, juiciest case we got.” You didn’t like where this was going. Your amused smile fell before he even broke the news. “You’re now helping on all deviant cases.”

Your eyes widened, “But sir!”

Captain Fowler didn’t even look at you as he returned to his office though you could see he now wore the world’s biggest grin as he sat back down at his desk.

You went for the ball you had tossed Connor but your father was quicker and leaned across the desks to take the toy, “You don’t need to be paying for repairs to the Captain’s office…again.”

With that, Hank stood and headed off, probably to hide the rubber ball or even trash it.

“I’m sorry that you are upset that have to work with me. Hopefully, it will not get in the way of our investigation,” Connor’s apology actually caught you off guard.

“Wha- Oh no! You’re fine Connor. Unlike dear old dad, I don’t hate androids. Working with you will probably be the best part about this case,” you told him sincerely. You were actually a little jealous Connor got assigned to your father.

“In that case, I’m glad to be working with such a fine detective,” Connor offered his hand and an almost warm smile.

You snorted never hearing someone call you a fine detective without being sarcastic.

“I’m sorry. Are my files wrong? Aside from the disciplinary file, you have quite notable accomplishments such as the highest arrest rate and fewest unsolved cases,” Connor noted.

“Yeah, that’s because she get’s all the easy cases,” Reed piped up from his desk.

“I don’t ask for them, asshole,” you shot him a glare.

“No. Lieutenant Daddy does,” he teased.

“That’s it,” you stood up, shoving your chair into your desk, ready to fight.

Reed just smirked and leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up on his desk, “Oh, bring it, Sweetheart.”

You took a step forward but stopped as you felt a hand on your wrist. You looked back to see Connor standing now too. You were about to ask what it was thinking but his eyes shifted just slightly and following the gaze you could see Captain Fowler watching you. You really didn’t need another disciplinary warning or possibly even to be kicked off the case just as fast as you were attached to it,

You took a deep breath, “Come on, Connor. Let’s go find Hank and get out of here.”

“That’s it. Listen, to your robo-boyfriend. Shoo. shoo,” Reed gave you a shit eating grin as you passed his desk.

You clenched your teeth as you felt your blood boil but as soon as you were past him you felt a hand on the small of your back. It was oddly soothing and as you took a deep breath you ventured a look at Connor. You were almost surprised as you could have sworn you saw a look of concern on his face but you told yourself it wasn’t possible. It was just his programming.


	2. Highways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first case with your dad and Connor is more exciting than you expected for your first time out.

You sat in the back of the police car even after both Connor and your father tried to insist on you sitting up front.

Connor has done it out of politeness and Hank had done it because he didn’t want to be anywhere near the android. You had done it mostly to piss Hank off. Though you had the added bonus of staring at Connor slyly. Androids had always fascinated you and this one was extra special. You couldn’t put your finger on it but he was.

You were admiring the freckles they had designed on him when he turned in his seat. He caught you staring though you refused to look away, almost challenging him. You could swear his lips twitched into a smile before he spoke, “Detective Anderson, we’re here. We should join your father.”

You looked away from him finally to see the car was actually stopped now and your dad was already heading inside a small convenience store. “Thanks, Connor,” you told him softly before sliding over and opening the door and stepping onto the sidewalk.

A robbery had occurred a few hours previously at the store. You had only been called after it was discovered to be an android and not a human. In fact, it was suspected to be the same android who assaulted her owner and took his little girl.

Your father was already interviewing the clerk of the store when you got inside. You walked past and started looking around, lemon juice cans haphazardly stacked. You noticed a can still sitting under one of the shelves and you took a wild guess how they distracted the owner. You looked up from the pile to watch as Connor listed to the clerk and Hank with a concentrated look on his face. It was kind of cute.

You shook the thought from your head and stepped back outside, looking around. Something caught your eye, a motel. You hurried as you crossed the street, heading straight for the place.

“Where are you going, Detective?” A voice came from beside you.

“Jesus, Connor!” You clutched your chest in surprise, stopping for a moment.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you,” he apologized as he watched you curiously.

“It’s okay,” you pat his arm. “Just warn a girl before you sneak up on her.” He didn’t reply so you just nodded towards the motel, “Come on. I have an idea.”

Connor raised his eyebrows as the two of you started walking again so you explained yourself.

“Why would an android need money. Food for the girl? Well, nowhere is open that late besides the convenience store and I doubt they went shopping after stealing so the only other conclusion is…”

“Shelter,” Connor concluded.

“C'mon,” you headed straight for the front office.

The motel owner was quick to confess serving the android after Connor showed a picture of android. She had fooled him by wearing human clothes. You guessed that was also why it had taken so long to identify there was an android involved with the store robbery.

The motel owner gave you a key and the two of you a key to get in the room he rented out, all too happy to help with getting the AX400 out of his motel as quickly as possible.

You weren’t even halfway up the stairs when Connor was already sprinting out a side door, “Detective!”

He didn’t wait for you to start the chase but you didn’t even hesitate to follow.

You were actually keeping up with Connor pretty well as he went after the AX400. You finally caught up with him as he ran into a chain link fence. The two of you stared at the android and the young girl slid down the hill towards the highway. You didn’t go after them thinking you had them now with their backs to the wall.

Hank finally caught up with the two of you, breathing heavy. He caught sight of the escaping android, “Oh, fuck. That’s insane.”

That pulled your attention from Hank to the android again and your eyes widened as you saw them stepping over the rail guard.

You were drawn away from them as you heard Hank yelling at Connor, “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I can’t let them get away,” Connor stated as if it were a fact.  
Hank yelled at him but Connor ignored it as he began climbing over the fence. He didn’t even notice you had followed until you were on the other side of the fence.

“Y/N, get back here! God dammit!” He shouted though you barely even heard him as you started to climb over the safety rail. You were determined to follow.

You were quick in crossing but careful. You knew it was all about the timing so you made sure to focus not only on the next lane but the one you were currently in. In a way, it reminded you of the old platform games your father played with you as a kid even if they were ancient. You shook the thought though and focused.

You made it to the median but didn’t even hesitate to keep following.

Connor looked back as he got a sense he wasn’t alone. As soon as he saw your leg go over the safety rail he dropped his pursuit and rushed over to you, a car even clipping him on his way back.

Connor made it and grabbed your waist before he pulled you to the safety of the intersection, “What are you doing?!”

You panted as you watched the AX400 and the little girl get away. You finally looked over at Connor and you could have sworn he looked concerned once again, “You went after them. You could have gotten killed.”

Connor’s eyebrows furrowed, “No. I’m a machine. I would be replaced if I got too damaged. You could have been killed.”

You smirked, “Didn’t know you cared that much, Con.”

You knew you were making light of the situation, avoiding real emotions was something you got from your father.

Connor looked confused at your statement like he was processing something. Finally, he settled on, “I need you alive for this investigation, Detective.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, the second chapter took so long to get out! Hope you still enjoy it!


	3. Small Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with the consequences of your actions and give Connor a small thank you

“What the hell were either of you thinking?!” Hank yelled as he paced back and forth.

You and Connor were sat the opposite of him in the small interrogation room he had pulled you in to scold you for the past half hour.

Growing up with Hank, you were used to this and just waiting for him to lose steam. Connor, on the other hand, was new to this and kept trying to speak up to explain his actions. It was actually a bit adorable every time Connor opened his mouth or held up a finger as if he was going to get a word in somehow.

“And another thing…!” Hank raised his voice but he paused as he looked at the two of you. Clearly yelling at the two of you was doing nothing, Connor wasn’t going to understand and you understood too well.

“If I may Lieutenant,” Connor began in such a matter of fact voice. “I almost caught the deviant. If it wasn’t for the safety of the detective, I’m sure I would have.”

Hank looked at you with tired eyes, he was thankful you were safe and at that moment you felt a small pang of guilt. He let out a long sigh then surprised you a little when he looked Connor straight in the eyes, “Good. Her safety is your number one priority, got it?”

Connor gave a short nod, “Got it.”

Hank gave another long sigh and rubbed his face before exiting the room without another word.

Connor stood as to follow Hank but he paused with his hand on the door when he sensed you weren’t following. He turned slightly to look at you, “Everything okay, Detective?”

You debated asking him about saving you or talking about Hank’s overprotectiveness.

You shook your head and stood, “Let’s go.”

Rather than opening the door, Connor dropped his hand from the handle he had been hanging onto. The action alone was surprising because any other android you had worked with would have just listened to your request to leave. You watched him with careful eyes.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Connor finally spoke up after a few moments of blocking the door.

You gave a shrug, “Why not?” You were curious as to what kind of a question he had for you.

You could see Connor was choosing his words carefully even though he was quick to ask, “Why is your relationship with your father so strained?”

You could feel the pit form in your stomach. You were quiet for awhile but Connor was patient, watching carefully.

Finally, you let out a breath you had no idea you were holding in, “That’s a conversation for another time but let’s just say we had some very personal, life-changing shit happen a few years ago.”

Connor nodded and seemed to judge your reaction. His little LED flashing yellow for a moment and reminding you he wasn’t actually human. When he seemed to finally deem you’d be okay he turned and opened the door, “After you Detective.”

“Thanks,” you gave him a small smile, a thank you for not pushing the question as you walked out and back towards your desk.

You noticed it was just past noon as you got to your desk and your stomach growled as if to confirm the time. Lunch.

You looked over at the desk next to you and thought about asking Connor to join you but as soon as he sat back down at his desk he went straight to work so you thought it was best to leave him be, though it did take you a minute to pull your eyes away when you left. It was just the way his eyebrows furrowed as he focused.

When you did pull your eyes away from him you saw Reed giving you a look. He even opened his mouth to say something but you bumped into his desk on your way out after noticing how close his coffee was to the edge of his desk.

He shouted a few obscenities on your way out but you just left with a smirk on your face.

You stopped at a nearby deli for lunch. You spent the time people watching, your mind occasionally drifting to Connor an how different he was from other androids you had met. You didn’t let yourself daydream too long though. You knew you couldn’t get attached. It’s not like CyberLife would let you keep him after the case was solved.

After lunch, you walked slowly back to the station just enjoying your small moment of peace. A small gift shop caught your eye and you smiled at the little display in the window and you stopped in to make a quick purchase.

You were still early back from lunch when you got back to the station but you had already wasted as much time as you could have at the deli and the small gift shop on your way back.

You walked straight up to your newest coworker’s desk and Connor slowly looked from his computer to you as he sensed you were staring at him, “Did you have a good lunch, Detective?”

You nodded, “Yeah. It was quiet but nice. I was on my way back through and I… well…” you trailed off as you pulled your little gift from your bag. “It’s a thank you for looking out for me earlier and besides your desk needs some personality.” You set the plant down in front of him.

He stared at it for a good minute before you spoke up again as you began to feel awkward, “it’s plastic like you…” As Connor just stared at the gift you realized what you had said, “Oh, my god. I’m sorry that was rude, wasn’t it? I just meant I thought it was more fitting than a live plant.”

Connor watched you as you tripped over your words but as you finally managed to shut up he smiled so softly you neatly missed it, “That was very kind of you. Thank you.” He picked up the plant and scanned the desk before setting it down in the perfect spot. He rotated the pot until it was perfectly positioned.

He looked back up at you and you gave a nod of approval. You smiled proudly and his own grin grew in response before his LED started flashing. He blinked a few times then looked back at you, “I just got a report of a possible deviant. We should get the Lieutenant and check it out.”

You pulled the keys out of your jacket pocket and jingled them, “C'mon. I know where he’ll be.”


	4. Driver Picks The Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Connor pick up Hank and he learns a well-kept secret of yours before the three of you track down a deviant.

The ride over Connor was pretty quiet. He politely answered your small talk but the conversation never actually flowed. Currently, you were sitting in the car watching the two of them talk. You smiled softly as you could see Hank actually warming up a little.

When you saw Hank and Connor finally coming over to the car and quickly switched to a new playlist. Your father was immediately swearing as soon as he opened the door and heard the bubblegum pop blasting. You smiled proudly as he climbed in the front seat.

“Why are you always blasting this shit?” Hank frowned and reached for the knob but you slapped his hand away. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat, glaring at the radio.

“We were actually was listening to metal that I’ve heard you play, Lieutenant, on the way here,” Connor informed.

You groaned and turned back to give Connor a look. He stared back at you blankly as Hank sat up, “I fucking knew it! I knew you still liked my ‘old man’ music!”

“Thanks, Connor,” you said sarcastically since he gave up your secret.

Connor gave you a polite smile, “Anytime, Detective.”

You rolled your eyes but smiled slightly at his innocence as you turned back around in your seat. Hank raised an eyebrow and your smile fell. You turned the dance tune up before starting to drive, “Deal with it.”

The ride was quiet except for your music blaring and the place you pulled up to was pretty shabby. You were sure you were in the right place but just to confirm you turned to Connor but he was already getting out of the car. You looked back at your father who shrugged and followed Connor’s lead. You turned off your car and quickly caught up to the boys.

Connor got to the elevator first but waited a moment until he could see both of you to hit the button to open the doors.

You stepped in just in time for the doors to shut right behind you.

The floor was already selected so you asked, “So what do we know about the deviant?”

The elevator was quiet except for a hum indicating it was working.

You turned to Hank who gave another shrug and you both looked to Connor who had his eyes shut.

“Connor?” you questioned cautiously.

You looked back to your father who just made a face, “Maybe his batteries ran out.”

“What are we suppose to do? Do we call CyberLife?” you asked.

“How should I know?” Hank grunted and turned back around, hitting the button for the floor again as if it would speed up the elevator.

“Isn’t he your android in a way?” you pointed out.

Hank looked honestly offended at the accusation, “No. He’s not my android. This looks like it has paperwork written all over it. I say we leave him and see if he reboots himself.”

You cross your arms, “We’re not leaving him. Besides, do you even know what’s going on?”

“No, but I’m sure we can figure it out. What is it with you and Connor anyway?” he asked.

You frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Oh, don’t play dumb. You-”

“I’m sorry. I was making a report to CyberLife,” Connor suddenly interrupted as the doors dinged letting you know you were on your floor finally.

“Fuck!” you jumped, clutching your chest as he scared you.

Hank chuckled, “Well, come on or do you both plan on staying in the elevator all day?”

You looked at Connor and he gave you a small smile before you both jogged out, “Coming!”

As soon as Hank saw the two of you were following he instantly went back into cop mode, scanning the hallway for clues and asking Connor for all the details possible.

Connor stopped in front of the place first and knocked politely, “Anybody home?” When there was no answer he got a little more aggressive, “Open up! Detroit Police!”

There was a loud crashing and Hank instantly stood at the ready and was already pushing the two of you behind him, “Stay behind me and in front of her.”

You rolled your eyes but Connor gave a short nod as you pulled out your gun, “Got it.”

Hank kicked in the doors and checked the first two rooms in the small hallway before kicking down the door to the main room. A whole flock of pigeons came flying at the three of you. You quickly ducked as Hank swore. He poked his head into the room, clearly unhappy. You knew about your father’s fear of birds so you pat his shoulder as you entered before nodding at the door, “Why don’t you stand guard? Connor and I got this.”

Hank eyed you for a moment, “Uh, huh. Fine. Guess one of us should do it.”

Even though he was putting up the front you could still see the relief in his eyes before he walked out.

Between the two of you, you found some interesting things but you weren’t sure any of it was actual evidence, at least you weren’t sure yet.

Though, there was a look in Connor’s eye as he left the bathroom. He went straight for the birdcage on the floor.

“What’cha got?” you asked looking past him and into the bathroom, wondering what he was piecing together.

Connor gave you a look but didn’t say anything. He stood and headed to the chair in the corner, you pulled out your gun but as soon as you did the deviant jumped from the ceiling, knocking both of you aside and running out of the apartment.

Connor went racing after him and you weren’t far behind. You stopped though to pick your dad up off the ground, “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just go after them and make sure Connor doesn’t die or something,” Hank told you, shooing you off of him.

You nodded and went out the door after the two. You could still see them in the distance and had a feeling you knew where they were going so you went through a small shortcut in hopes of catching up.

As you got to the end of your shortcut, you looked around wondering if you went the wrong way or maybe were too late.

You got your answer though as the deviant came stumbling out of a cornfield. His eyes widened as they landed on you. You fumbled with your gun for a moment and unfortunately a little too long as he rushed at you, giving you shove. You tumbled over the edge of the building but grabbed onto the ledge, saving yourself.

A moment later, you managed to see Connor stumble out of the cornfield as you struggled to pull yourself up. “Go! I’ll be fine!” You shouted though uncertainty was laced in your voice. You were pretty sure you could get yourself over or at least hold on until your dad got there.

You didn’t have to find out though because Connor ran straight forward and helped you back onto your feet.

“Thanks,” you told him, grabbing his shoulder to steady yourself. “I would have been fine though.”

“Most likely,” he commented, “But I was told to look after you.”

“But the mission,” you asked, looking over his shoulder though you knew the android was long gone.

“We collected a good bit of evidence and there are plenty of other deviants we can catch,” Connor stated, his voice was sure but the LED on the side of his head was flashing yellow.

You opened your mouth to say something but your father, of course, had the best timing and manners, “Am I interrupting something because I completely do not approve.”

You felt a blush come onto your cheeks but you turned away from Connor to give your father a stern look. As you passed him you lowered your voice, “He’s an android and besides, I was just thanking Connor for saving me after the deviant shoved me off the edge of the building. Classy as always.”

Hank’s smile fell and his face softened as he looked over at Connor. You could hear him start to say something to the android but you tuned out as you started to make your way back to the car.


	5. Sumo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small visit to a passed out Hank and a friendly Sumo

“Can I ask you something that might be considered personal?” Connor questioned as he spun in his chair to face you. It had been several hours since the whole him saving you thing. Your dad went home as soon as the paperwork was completed. You had stayed behind to find a link between all these cases and had no way to do with a certain life-saving android.

Your back was to him but you sat up straight, from the file you were hunched over. As you turned around you couldn’t help but smile as you noticed Connor using his feet to stop himself from spinning past you. Something about the movement was just so human.

You pulled your eyes away from his feet and looked to his face, “Shoot.”

“You called me a he earlier. Why?” for some reason his question felt loaded but you couldn’t help but be honest with Connor. You quickly wondered if this was a problem for everyone who dealt with the android or just you.

“Because you are,” you told him simply.

You went to turn back around thinking the conversation was over but Connor spoke up again, “But I’m not. Hank is a he. Detective Reed is a he…” You could argue that at times. “…I am an it.”

You involuntarily made a small face of disgust that Connor easily took note of, “I- That-” You were struggling to find the right words but you finally settled on, “Technically maybe.”

You could tell Connor wanted to ask more but another officer came over, “Sorry to interrupt but there’s been another case involving androids. We tried reaching out to your d- Lieutenant Anderson but he wasn’t responding then someone said you and Connor were still here.”

“I’m sure he’s passed out on the couch in front of the game, too drunk for a phone call to wake him up,” you sighed, standing.

The officer nodded, “Well, send the information to Connor as you pick him up.”

“Thanks,” you sighed as you started to gather your things. As you started to make your way out of the station Connor asked, “How are you sure he’s not at a bar.”

“Call it intuition,” you told him. You were sure Connor could tell it was more than that but he didn’t say anything else as you headed to your car.

The truth was you were sure after having his only living kid nearly die today Hank would be skipping the bars and drinking in private. You could already see the faded photo of your much younger brother sitting on the table in front of him. He used to carry it in his pocket until you bought that frame for him one day. You told him it was to keep it safe but in reality, it was so he couldn’t take it everywhere and stare at it every chance he got. He only did that in the privacy of his own home now.

The drive over was mostly quiet. You wanted to talk to Connor but he was pretty focused on giving you the case details. You half listened and nodded at the right points.

You parked in the driveway and turned off the car, it was then you realized you had your spare keys on you. You had your spare keys because you were in such a rush that morning and you couldn’t find your regular keys that you had tossed somewhere in your own drunken stupor the night before. The same keys that had the only copy of the key that your dad had given you to his house.

You sighed and looked at Connor, “I don’t have a key.”

Connor looked back at you with his fingers already around the door handle, “That’s okay. We’ll knock.”

You wanted to know how that would help if Hank was passed out but you didn’t get the chance to ask as Connor was already out of the car and halfway to the door. You smiled to yourself as you followed. You skipped the door and peeked through the front window.

You squinted as you tried to see through the rain covered window, “It looks like he might be in the kitchen.”

“I got it,” Connor told you, stepping off the front porch and running to the back of the small house.

A few moments later you heard crashing and barking.

“Connor!” you called as you started walking to the back.

“I got it! Stay there! I’ll get you!” you heard him call back.

You were tempted to follow but you listened to Connor and stepped onto the front porch to get out of the rain as you waited. There was a lot of swearing shortly after so at least you knew your dad was okay. There was more yelling before Connor finally opened the front door. He looked a little exasperated if that was even possible for an android.

“Thanks,” you smiled softly as you stepped inside. You heard some noises coming from the bathroom and you looked over at Connor as he shut the door.

“The lieutenant should be ready shortly. He just needs a minute,” Connor told you. You started for the kitchen to clean up whatever mess was in there but Connor spoke up again, “It’s best to wait in the living room for him.”

Connor bent down to pet Sumo before you could answer. Sumo was a big softie and let the near stranger pat him without a single fuss.

You turned towards the TV pretending you were interested in the game but when you were sure Connor wasn’t looking you glanced to the kitchen. You at first thought he was stopping you from going in because it was quite obvious how he got in then your eyes fell to the gun on the floor. Your heart nearly stopped and you snapped your gaze back to the game just in case Connor could pick up on your heartbeat, which you were pretty sure he could.

You knew your father had made some pretty dark comments here and there in the past but you had never seen him show any actual suicidal tendencies except the drinking. You couldn’t help but look back over to see that stupid picture frame sitting on the table.

You felt a hand on yours and looked down. Connor’s fingers were wrapped around yours and he gave your hand a soft squeeze.

“He’ll be fine,” Connor told you softly.

You were about to say something but the bathroom door creaked open and you suddenly jumped away from Connor even though the two of you weren’t doing anything.

You were quickly distracted by what Hank was wearing and snickered softly.

“You like?” Hank smirked, “Your boyfriend picked it out for me.”

That caused your smile to drop and you punched him in the shoulder. “Once again he’s an android,” the comment was for your father but you were also telling yourself. You turned for the front door as Hank just smiled at you.

“Be a good dog, Sumo,” he told the dog before following you and Connor out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I was busy with a few things including a vacation but I'm back and will hope to be back on a more regular schedule. And thank you all so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how quickly I will update this but I work on it as frequently as I can! Thank you for reading!


End file.
